Friends close Enemies closer
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: The planet stood up and changed; leaving a world full of nature not technology. Now hero, villain it does not matter the planet gave them all second chances, but what will happen with three angels and our hero's all together and on Hiatus. sorry


Friends close; enemies closer

Rated: M

Summary: The planet stood up and changed again; now with less technology and the need for labor, men must stand up and fight as shinobi. But heroes or villains the planet doesn't care all will be given a second chance. How will the world survive?

(Konaha)

In the back alleys a small blonde boy with terrified azure eyes ran from the mob following him. Every year on his birthday the village would attack him. This year they were out to kill him; running to a hidden alley the mob passed him by. A few minutes he hears someone coming.

"He's around here," the voice said. After a few more minutes of waiting in the hidden alley the boy never saw the men behind until they grabbed him. As he began to struggle the mob came back and joined in on the beating. They had their fun for a few hours and left him for dead. As the blood loss caught up with him the boy slipped away from consciousness.

(Mindscape)

The boy woke up in a sewer system; as he began walking towards the sound of talking he noticed a caged area. On closer inspection he saw that there was a paper holding the gates shut. Inside was two men one was tall, six feet at least, had waist length silver hair and jade cat eyes. He wore a pair of leather pants, had a long open fronted trench coat that had two straps across his chest and has shoulder armor on each shoulder. The other had blood red hair and eyes, and had nine red tails waving all around him.

"Much more of this and we won't survive," the red head said as he paced. The silver haired stared at him then switched to stair at the boy. The red head whirled around to see the boy.

"So he finally made it here," the red head muttered as the boy came closer.

"Who are you?" The boy asked them.

"Part of you," the red head said while the silver head stared and nodded.

"How are you a part of me?"

"I am sealed inside of you, while he is you from a past life."

"What are your names?" The boy asked as he thought about the answers he had been given.

"I'm the Kyubii the nine tailed Kitsune, and he is the great general Sephiroth of SOILDER, also known as the one winged angel." The red head Kyubii said.

"If you're the fox then what happened four years ago?" He asked as he sat down to listen.

"Well, kit, the day I attacked I had been tracking the killer of my mate and ended up at Konoha. My attack was only supposed to affect the one responsible, but once I was close something happened and I lost all control of my own body and mind. I regained control right before the fourth sealed me inside you costing him his life." The Kyubii said.

"Okay, do you know who I really am? I know that Uzumaki is my mothers last name and I look like similar to the fourth hokage, so?" He asked.

"Your assumptions are correct. You are the son of the fourth and his wife. They died, one giving birth, the other saving his village." Sephiroth said watching him. The boy thought about it as he looked at the fallen hero.

"What about you?" the boy asked looking at him.

"I was the once human son of the scientist Lucretzia (spelling?) Cresent and my farther is uncertain. Two men were possibilities, Vincent Valentine and Hojo. I was injected while still in the womb of my mother with the cells of my mother Jenova. I became the ultimate SOLDIER, along with my two friends Genisis and Angeal we became the strongest of all. Yet, Angeal and Genisis began degrading, dieing, and going insane. I and Zack, Angeal's apprentice, were forced to kill them. Later, while on a mission with Zack I found out the experiments that had made me and were done to my mother Jenova. I went insane, destroying the nearby town and nearly killing Zack and his friend Cloud Strife. Eventually I returned and sought to destroy the world that had hurt my mother, but I was stopped twice more by Cloud and with him his friends and the very planet itself, they rose up to destroy me."

"Are you still insane?"

"No, I was healed by the planet before I was reborn as a part of you," he replied.

"Okay, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to be strong so I can protect this village like my dad and the old ma." Naruto said flashing them a fox grin.

"Well, if you want to be stronger then we'll just have to train you ourselves." Kyubii said while Sephiroth nodded.

"You may want to know that I may not be the only one of my time to be reborn, and that Jenova cells have been known to gift her children with wings." He said while Naruto just stared at him till he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. It soon intensified into a ripping pain as something attempted to rip out past the skin of his shoulder. After he endured minutes that felt like eternity of pain it passed leaving his blood running and a beautiful wing of raven with blue tints.

"Ouch… Does it always hurt this bad?"

"Only the first time," the general replied.

"You need to get back to your apartment, kit." Kyubii said.

"Alright, but can you both train me?" The boy asked as he stood.

"Hell yeah, kit," Kyubii replied.

"Yes," Sephiroth said as Naruto began walking away with a grin.

(Alley)

Naruto got up as he returned to his body; feeling his new wing flutter close and disappear he grinned causing the two inside him to grin as well while Kyubii began laughing. Once back at his apartment Naruto realized just how much he had changed. His hair had grown down to his waist and was a mix of silver, with red and blonde streaks; his eyes were a mix of sapphire blue and jade green with red flecks all through out them. He had also grown a few inches taller making him a little above normal height. He laughed while he changed into some pj's and went to bed where in his sleep his training began.

(In a house in a random village)

A small boy looked over at the carnage he had caused while defending himself. Even as he shook from cold and shock a feeling of being whole and a soothing gentle male voice caused him to not regret the lives he had taken as they sought to end his own. The voice talked to him for a few more minutes till the boy nodded and got up and began walking towards the villages nearby. The voice spoke now of family honor and friends to find.

(Hyuga Complex)

A boy still filled with the hatred of losing his father, trained hard in order to prove that he is better than those who feel they are superior. As he trains a spoke of three friends and how they travel still to find the truth of the gift of…

(Uchiha complex)

A boy having just saved his only living family from his friend and cousin who had died because of this, he was now one of the two surviving members of his clans' massacre. Yet he now could listen to the voice of a puppy who knows that life will be hard but and better soon.

(Random house in Konoha)

The demon Chaos smirked having felt the stirring of four others awaken, his two hosts' one of old and one new began wondering to whom was awakened. One host began wondering if he should hide his books incase its one of the girls while the other just shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay well this is a new idea that I had to write and thought that it would make a great story for now. The first two to guess correctly the eight unnamed characters, past selves and present selves all of them correctly they will be allowed to request a oneshot of their choice. Just know now that it may not come out quite how you want it or it just may stink and I may or may not be good at lemons have yet to try one so am not sure. I will be continuing my other stories published and not, this just would not leave me alone till I started it now chapter six of hpatdf should be out soon. So until I update je na. RandR!


End file.
